the_shock_of_the_fall_ap_litfandomcom-20200213-history
Symbols and Motifs
MOTIFS Loss of Innocence The loss of innocence is a recurring idea throughout The Shock of the Fall. This motif can first be seen with Annabelle. At the beginning of the novel she is a young girl who had to deal with her mother’s death. It became obvious after Matthew’s interaction with her that she was no longer a child because she was burying her doll, which represented her childhood and her connection to her mother. This loss of innocence then becomes apparent in Matthew after he loses his brother. He becomes troublesome in school and starts doing drugs. He transforms from a nice boy into a mean kid and becomes detached from his family. The loss of innocence in this novel seems to be often tied to the loss of a loved one. Matthew no longer enjoys the simple things in life or cares for his family. There does seem to be some closure at the end of the novel when it becomes apparent that both Matthew and Annabelle have come to peace with their loss and are striving to return to a normal life. Strength of Brotherhood This strength of brotherhood is the most significant motif in this book because it repeatedly shows up throughout the novel and is the basis of Matthew’s pains. In the beginning of the novel, Simon nearly dies after carrying Matthew up the cliff. This affirms the strength of brotherhood as Simon was willing to hurt himself for the sake of his brother. Simon was Matthew’s older brother and his best friend, so the loss was so devastating for Matthew because he felt guilty for his brother’s death later that night. It takes Matthew many years to overcome this loss because they had such a strong connection. As Matthew suffers with his schizophrenia throughout the novel he often sees his brother and has many conversations with him. The strong relationship between Matthew and his brother is the reason he has so much trouble letting go of Simon at the end of the novel. Matthew realizes that the only way to continue living a normal life will be to take his medication, but when he was in the mental hospital he struggled with taking it because he knew that the medication meant he could no longer see his brother. The connection Matthew had with his brother plays a major role in many of the events that transpire in the story. Reflection on Past Reflection on the past is another significant motif in The Shock of the Fall. The most obvious example of a character who is constantly reflecting on the past is Matthew. His mental disorder causes him to be very limited in his train of thought which is why he often thinks back to his brother's death or when he was home schooled by his mother. Matthew often only remembers the bad things that happened to him such as when his mother dragged him to the hospital in front of all his friends or when he chased his brother down the cliff. This motif is significant because it contributes to the dark tone of the novel. A major theme in this book is people overcoming the reality of the past and this motif helps to develop that theme since it shows what the characters must overcome. Another character who often reflects on the past is Mrs. Homes. She is also very troubled by the loss of her son and takes medication to help with the pain. Too much reflection on the past can lead to serious physiological damage as can be seen with Matthew and Mrs. Homes. SYMBOLS ' ' ''' '''Medication Matthew’s medication symbolizes his way to escape the realities and guilt he feels for Simon’s death. Due to the fact that Simon had down syndrome and must be closely watched, the amount of guilt that he places on himself becomes almost unbearable. Through medication, he is able to take time and remove himself from the hustle of life, and take time to stay within his own mind. Due to the fact that he has schizophrenia, the medication drastically alters the way he remembers his past and therefore the reader cannot always trust what he is saying. This escape Matthew feels through his medication serves as a way to remove himself from reality. As his mental state steadily worsens, he continues to find a way to replay and alter his early years. The medication continues to have different effects, not only on Matthew but the people around him. His approach to dealing with his family changes, and as a result those also change around him. This symbol recurs in times of great agony. Having the medication is a way for Matthew to become closer to his brother and avoid the dreadful truth that he had something to do with Simon’s death. ' ' The Doll The doll plays an important role in Matthew’s last moments with Simon. After falling down the hill, Matthew lays the doll under Simon’s head before he dies. The doll can be considered as a connection to Matthew’s last moments with his brother. It also can be used as a type of coping mechanism. Knowing that the doll was with the brothers during Simon’s last moments, was a way for Matt to feel some peace. Although this symbol does not appear often, it has a large meaning. Similarly to medication, the doll symbolizes the abandonment that Matthew feels he did to Simon. The doll was abandoned by Annabelle, and Matthew abandoned Simon to find help as he died. “The doll is naked, covered in wet mud. Her pale arms stretch across the tabletop, her little face is angled toward us. Button eyes look right through me.” (Filer 146) Typewriter The typewriter, a gift given to Matthew by his mother, is his only connection to the real world. As a result of his schizophrenic mind, he is left feeling as though he lives in a different world and his past continues to change. The typewriter symbolizes his last attachment to the life the people around him live in. His real memories often become blurred with his imagination, and therefore he cannot be trusted. This is an extremely important part of the story, as Matthew continues to reflect on his illness and the details of his brothers death.